Archon the Invulnerable
Archon the Invulnerable ''is a Film made by '''JohnGojira'. It is the thirteenth film in the Archon Franchise, and the third film in Archon’s Millenium Era. This film is the only direct sequel, as it follows the events of the previous one. Storyline 2007 A.D. New York City, New York, US A sunny day with not a cloud in the sky. The Secretary General stood in front of a massive red curtain, and behind a podium with the United Nations symbol on it. He then spoke to the large crowd gathered. ”We did not succeed with our A.I. Project SENTRY, who was mysteriously corrupted and turned on us. In the end, Archon had to save us. He stopped a Nuclear Missile. However, we will still stop extensive destruction of our cities. Though we failed once, this will will not stop us as a species. And so, ladies and gentleman, I give you our next phase in National Protection. I give you... Mecha Archon!” The crowd cheered loudly, and flags of various nationality waved. The curtain fell, And their stood the massive machine. The cheer changed to gasps of awe. The Secretary General continues, “Operated by human pilots, this machine will not be hacked, It is also equipped with weaponry to counter various Kaiju threats!” Down in the ocean, Archon sleeps. The scene cuts high above Earth, where a strange vessel has entered Earth’s atmosphere. The vision flashes in Archon‘s mind. He awakens, and his eyes seem to spark with electricity. Bubbles emerge as he roars. Title Scene: The background is black. Large letters form from electric sparks that collide at the center, they read “Archon,” and below, words “The Invulnerable” rotate out from the dark background, and shine as they do so. Scenes from the previous film play. One scene is of Archon fighting Wyvern who is taken by SENTRY. On a TV, the CNN has a report: And it was just today in New York City the the new UN National Protection weapon was unveiled. Secretary General George Coneel was proud to introduce it, after it’s year long construction. Let’s hope this new weapon works. A satellite hovers above the Earth. The vessel flies by, and is picked up on the satellite. Just outside Houston, Texas, US Outside the city, the vessel hurtles towards the ground superheated. It lands with a woosh, and an explosion. Scorched dirt erupts from the area where it struck. Cars on the highway stopped. Horns honked, and people got out of their cars. The next day, on CNN: Just last night, a strange device landed outside Houston, Texas. It is still unknown on what it is. The device is now being studied at NASA. In a lab within NASA’s HQ, some scientists were analyzing the shuttle.“It appears to be about 3 yards long,” a scientist said.“It also has a mass of 1,500 pounds.” Other scientists looked in marvel at it. Another said,“Jist look at the detail on it. It’s so intricate.” Another said,“Yes, like nothing recorded in our history before. This could mean..” ”It’s from another world,”another scientist finished. One looked skeptical, and said,“How do we know that, it could simply have not been recorded.” The other scientist said“,Well, there’s still the possibility that it is from another world, so let’s be more open to possibilities. We can confirm it later.” They walk out of the room, and the lights turn out. The screen zooms in on the pod. A red lighter flashes inside it.The light continues to flash and fade, and an ominous wiring sound starts. Far below, in the Atlantic Ocean, Archon swims across the sea floor. The screen shows a shaded visor. A strange pulsating sound is heard. On the visor, files and data seem to show up on it. as they seem to be skimmed, they stop at a part with a photo of Archon. A trilling sound can be heard when the screen zooms in on it. Some days later, in another lab, the same scientists are testing the elements in it. They put it in a CT scan.“Time to find out what you’re made of,” one scientist says. The shuttle slides through the scanner. Meanwhile, on a computer nearby, the results begin to appear.“Woah,” one person said. The scientists rush to the screen.”The shuttle,” one said.“It appears to contain no elements found on Earth.” They all look surprised.“Good Scott!” One says,“It really is from another world!” ”I think,” on said,“That we’re on to something monumental.” On CNN: And it was confirmed, last night, that the strange vessel that crashed in Houston, Texas, was in fact, an alien structure. The group of scientists found no known Earth elements. ' On another news network: '''The discovery could mean a massive breakthrough in space technology. If it’s technology is analyzed, we can learn from it, we could try and replicate it, and thus advance Earth tech as we know it. The future does look bright with this disc-' The TV turns off. On scientist sits in a chair, and the others sit nearby.“Man, the news has really been excited about this. So much more than one would expect.” One scientist then replies,“Nah, their as excited as anyone would be about a discovery such as this one. Think about it. Years ago, this was simply something out of a Sci Fi movie. And now we find out this is real.” ”Yes, and so one should be completely exhilera-” Alarms in the building went off. ”Waht’s going on?” one scientist asks in alarm.“Don’t look at me,” one replied. They all run out of the room. Archon appeared in Houston. In the United Nations place, Secretary General Coneel sees him on the screen.“Why are you going there?” he says. Back in Houston, one of the scientists looks up at Archon.“What could bring him here?” People on the streets were running away. As the scientists were evacuated, they saw Archon did not seem to attack the other buildings. He simply seemed to walk forward with an earnest look as he growled. In the UN building, the entire group their sees that Archon is still heading forward.“He appears to be heading fir the NASA building.” Coneel replies,“Send in Mecha Archon.” Mecha Archon is shown in a hangar. The pilots inside sit in their positions.“Check ignition,” the main pilot said.“Thrusters are go,” another pilot replies.“Excellent,” the main pilot says.“Weapons operable?” “Affirmative,” Another pilot answered.” Excellent,” he replied. A mechanical voice said: Prepare for engine initiation. Within the machine, the main pilot then gave the order.“Launch.” The rockets on Mecha Archon activated, and it burst out of the hangar. On the Island around it, the trees shook as it blasted off. Mecha Archon was now flying through the air. Meanwhile, Archon reached the NASA building. However, he began to walk around it. “What’s he doing?“ Secretary General Coneel asked agitatedly. Another official looked their too.“It’s as if he’s looking for something,” she said. The screen shows Archon’s vision, he growls as he moves around the building. He see‘s what he’s looking for: the shuttle. Far above, Mecha Archon flies towards Archons position.“Alright,” the main pilot said.“Begin hovering.” The massive metal machine stops and hovers in the air.“Now, fire missiles,” he ordered. Missiles fired at Archon. They all made contact, but it merely caused him to roar. He was uninjured after the smoke faded. He merely blasted heat at the patch of building. The rubble from the broken structure collapsed. Archon pushed over more of the building. Then he stepped on the pile. Then, he roared and turned away. “Secretary General, Sir,” the main pilot said.“Archon is leaving.” The Secretary General looked shocked.“What,” he exclaimed.“Why.” Archon walked back the way he came, his tail swishing behind him. On CNN: '''It was a disaster today as Archon appeared in Houston, and destroyed a portion of NASA’s building. The shuttle that was discovered is possibly lost, which causes a machine that could have brought a breakthrough in technology to be destroyed. Much later, the scientists congregated at Starbucks, because coffee’s great.“This attack was unusual,” one scientist said.“Yes,” Another replied.“Why did he go after NASA’s building? What would he want there.” On scientist sat there, pondering the possibilities. Another scientist said,“Yeah, he never attacks us. At least, not these days. He could be turning back on us.” The pondering scientist then said,“Or, he was after the pod.” “What?!” they said. He replied,“Of course. It’s because somehow, he saw that the pod was a threat. He came to destroy it.” ”That Archon’s is pretty intelligent, as human studies have shown,” another said. Then another spoke up.“Yeah, he also seems to arrive whenever there is danger. And in some cases, just before it. Just wonder, what he knows that we’ve missed...” Under the rubble from the damaged part of the NASA building, the pod lie intact. It made an ominous whirring sound as a digital image of a monster spun around on it’s visor. Archon was swimming back to the bottom of the ocean. Suddenly, he stopped and swiftly changed course. He growled as he swam back towards the shore. A backhoe was lifting rubble off the sight of destruction. A bulldozer then pushed some off. Suddenly, the ground around the rubble shook. The vehicles stopped, and their pilots looked out the windows.“What the he-” one said just before the ground around them blasted off. The screen shows the blast radius. Then the screen zooms back down, where people looked shocked at what happened. This shock changed to fright as the outline of a Kaiju becomes visible.“Monster!” people shout as they flew from the area. The kaiju roars, and steps forward. In the UN building, their screen shows footage of the Kaiju.“What the hell is that thing?!” Coneel exclaimed. Another official walks alongside him. The Secretary General turns to the official.“Tell our crew to load into Mecha Archon.” “Yessir,” The official responds. The crew were inside Mecha Archon. The Main pilot said,“Guess we have another freaking op in Houston. Another monster. Roughly 193 ft in height. Code name: Gargantuan.” “Right Sir!” They all reply. Once again, Mecha Archon’s rockets activate, and it launches. High in the sky, the machine flies.“Two minutes until arrival,” a pilot says. Mecha Archon thrusts forward with increased speed. It was now night. Farther away and below, Gargantuan had already heavily damaged the city. It reared on his hind legs and toppled a building over. Tanks fired missiles at it’s head. It roared, and tirned around.”No effect,” one tank pilot said over the com. Gargantuan swiped them away. The tanks crashed farther away, and exploded. Some more missiles struck Gargantuan. He roared, and looked up. Mecha Archon hovered towards the ground. “Direct hits, Sir,” one pilot said.“Well we’re not done yet,” the main pilot said.“Let’s take down this bastard.” Mecha Archon landed.“Battle stations,” he said. Gargantuan charged at Mecha Archon. Mecha Archon stomped towards Gargantuan to. When Gargantuan collided into Mecha Archon, he began pushing Mecha Archon down the street. The robot’s metallic feet sraped the road. The kaiju‘s arm raises, and then slams Mecha Archon’s head. Gargantuan roared. ”Show this guy what we got,” the main pilot said. Then, Mecha Archon delivered an uppercut to Gargantuan. Gargantuan stumbled back.“Now, engage plasma swords,”he said again. When Gargantuan roared and charged again at Mecha Archon, the machine sliced the kaiju’s arm. It roared in pain. “Missiles,” he said. A barrage of missiles blasted at Gargantuan. They hit home, and left a large explosion. This seemed to discombobulate Gargantuan.“Now, for the neck,” he said. Mecha Archon sprung forward, and plunged the swords near his neck. Gargantuan screeched in pain, and collapsed. ”We did it team,” the main pilot said.“Now let’s head home.” But just as Mecha Archon prepares for lift off, Gargantuan stirred.“Hold it,” the main pilot said.“Something’s not right. Suddenly, Gargantuan started to glow. It raised its head, and its jaws opened.“Holy sh-” and a blast struck Mecha Archon, and the robot blew up. ”What happened?!” Coneel shouted. One official responded,“It appears that we have reading of Ultra Violet radiation. An Ultra Violet Attack.” Gargantuan raises itself, and roared loudly. He returned to demolishing the city. ”Archon has surfaced,” was what an official said in the UN building. Archon walked through the waters.“Damn it,” Secretary General Coneel said.“First one now two.” “No,“ she said.“Archon’s here for a different reason. Archon growled as he walked towards Houston once again. His feet are shown in a scene crashing onto the ground below. His tail swished behind him. Then, he arrived to confront Gargantuan. He roared at Gargantuan. Gargantuan turned, and roared likewise. Archon charged towards Gargantuan, who likewise did so. But as Gargantuan closed on Archon, Archon threw a tank at Gargantuan. It exploded on the enemy kaiju’s face. However, it did not injure it. When Gargantuan reared up and attempted to clobber Archon, he slid around Gargantuan, and blasted heat breath on it. However, this did not seem to phase Gargantuan. Its skin was to thick. Gargantuan slapped Archon across the head. This knocked Archon about a little, but Archon continued to fight. He growled, and slashed the rest of Gargantuan’s arm with his crest. Gargantuan roared in agony and anger, as his arm fell limply off, and a stub was left. Then, Gargantuan began to light up, and his jaws opened. The Ultra Violet beam struck Archon. It pushed Archon back, and he collided into a building. The rubble fell on him, and the beam ceased. As Gargantuan krept closer, Archon erupted out, steam wafting off his body. Gargantuan roared, and Archon blasted heat into his mouth. This seemed to hurt Gargantuan, as it roared in agitation, and stumbled back. Accidentally, Gargantuan foot landed on the pod, crushing it. Archon roared, and he grabbed a train. He whipped Gargantuan with it, and then fought close quarters. He punched Gargantuan across the snout left and right, then kicked it in the gut. Gargantuan stumbled back even further. ”God,” The officials in the UN building said in astonishment.“He really is fighting. But when Archon pushed Gargantuan over. Gargantuan caught both of Archon’s hand. The enemy Kaiju squeezed Archon’s hands. He pushed Archon backwards, and head slammed Archon, who stumbled back. ”Oh no,” they said. Gargantuan grabbed Archon by the neck. It’s claws dug into Archon’s gills, and Archon roared in pain. Gargantuan then flung Archon down. The lighting of Gargantuan showed he prepared for an Ultra Violet blast. But just as Gargantuan prepared to, Archon blasted heat breath on Gargantuan‘s injuries. This irritated Gargantuan, and Archon got up. He grabbed his enemy’s jaws, and held them to the sky. As Gargantuan tried to get free, the blast let out, and completely missed Archon, as it shot into the sky. Archon tailwhipped Gargantuan a short distance. And Archon’s crest began to glow blue. The wind rushed and then Archon flicked his crest, releasing his Judgement Blast. The attack blasted Gargantuan, and incinerated Gargantuan. Archon roared loudly and for a prolonged period of time. He turned his head, and walked back towards the ocean. ”It seems Mecha Archon failed us,” an official said.“I guess so,” The Secretary General said humbly. Archon stonped across the ground. ”So, have you learned what you failed to learn?” She asked Secretary General Coneel. “Yes,“ he replied.“At last I have learned... That... Earth needs Archon...” Ending Credits Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Films Category:JohnGojira's stories Category:Archon Films Category:Fictional Movies Category:Millenium Era